Hell's Angel
by OhThoseGoldenEyes
Summary: "Bella, please understand. The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give you forever."


**Disclaimer-Well...I wish I owned Twilight...does that count? oh, and the Notebook**

**EPOV Post NM**

**Hell's Angel **

I swiftly climbed into the second story window leading into Bella's bedroom. The light was off, she had already fallen asleep. Glancing at the clock I saw it was already 1:30. I frowned; I was out later than I had planned. She stirred as I took a step forward. I stiffened; I didn't want to wake her.

"Edward."

I smiled, knowing that she was not awake. She did this every night. Sometimes I find this the only way to be sure that she loves me. By hearing her say my name in her sleep, knowing that I'm in her dreams. If I could dream it would be about her. She thinks I'm crazy for thinking she wouldn't love me after what I did to her. I flinched at the thought, we both hated thinking about that time when I was gone. Even so, I sometimes can't help but think of how I hurt her. I am thankful for every day with my angel still loving me, not caring if I'm a monster or not. Not caring about when I left her. She always assures me, "You came back and you're here now. That's all that matters". If only I could believe her. I want to show her how much I love her, but not sure how to do it. All I can do is spend all my time with her and never, ever leave her again. I couldn't even if I wanted to. She is my life, always has been. She is my 'air'. Take her away and I will not survive.

They say that young love is like a flame. Very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. Well, I can't say I'm 'young' though to the common townsfolk that is how we are, but in reality we are so much more. Our love is as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.

I slowly made my way over to her bed, kneeling beside her head. I stroked her cheek, being as gentle as possible. Even in her sleep, as if her subconscious knew I was touching her, her heart quickly sped up and her cheeks turned a soft pink. I smiled; I loved the reaction I gave her. Her eyes fluttered open. "Edward?"

I smiled once more. "Hello Love." She slowly sat up and scooted over to make room for me. I took my place next to her, putting my arm gently around her as she lay down, putting her head on my cold chest.

"What took you so long?"

I chuckled, "Emmett..." That was all that needed to be said on the matter.

The next morning, after Bella had gotten dressed and ready, I sat watching her eat her cereal. How she could eat that horrid stuff was beyond me.

"Careful of the faces you're making Edward, they might just get stuck that way." She laughed at me, shoving another spoonful into her mouth. Oh how I loved to hear the beautiful sound of her laugh, like soft wind chimes.

After her breakfast we headed to our meadow. It was a beautiful sunny day, though nothing could compare to the angel that was in my arms. She was softly tracing my skin, amazed by the sparkling, sending little sparks of fire wherever her touch left my skin. This was my favorite time, as was hers, just the two of us spending time in the meadow. Though I would be happy no matter where we were, just as long as I was with my Bella. I checked the time and frowned remembering what Carlisle had told me last night. I sighed.

"Bella, I need to leave."

She sat up quickly, her heart speeding up and skipping beats. It wasn't until I saw the tears rise in her eyes that I realized my mistake.

"No Bella! That's not what I meant. Carlisle wanted the family to go on a three day hunting trip somewhere upstate. Its fine, I'm here." I quickly pulled her into my cold embrace rocking her slowly.

"Oh, okay. That's fine I guess." Her voice cracked.

I reluctantly pulled her away from me and looked deep into her chocolate eyes. "Bella, please. You must believe me when I tell you that I will never leave you again. As long as you are here, so am I. Where I go, you go. I couldn't even leave you if I tried. Besides, I am much too selfish to leave again."

She slowly nodded her head and mumbled, "Okay, I believe you."

She relaxed but I still heard some doubt in her voice. I needed to make her believe me. I put my finger under her chin, once more forcing her to look at me. I took a deep breath.

"Bella, please understand. The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give you forever. I love you more then anything in the whole world."

Tears showed in her eyes again, but instead these were tears of acceptance. She threw her arms around me. "I love you too Edward. More then you could imagine. You are my life now."

I sighed with relief, and smiled at her softly. "I don't know why god likes me so much, to give me one of his angels... but I must have done something right."

"You will always have me Edward, forever." I kissed her lips gently but full of love and we laid back down soaking up the warmth of the sun. Perhaps living forever isn't as terrible as I once believed. After all, hell isn't so bad if you get to keep an angel with you.


End file.
